Which Prank?
by OracleGoddessOfDelphi
Summary: Which prank should the twins, maybe the rest of the school and/or even the teachers, play on Umbridge this week.   Read, Review and maybe Vote on WHICH PRANK?
1. Prologue

There was a new notice in the Gryffindor common room. It was called _Which Prank? _

"Listen up, everyone," said Fred Weasley, a Gryffindor 7th year.

"We've put some ideas of how we want to prank Umbridge next week, we would like you, as members of Gryffindor house, to vote for the best prank. The prank with the most votes will be the ones that we, that is, my twin brother and I, will be playing on her," said George Weasley, Fred's twin brother.

Everyone was rushing to the noticeboard to read the list of pranks.

The list of Pranks were:

_ Use "Levicorpus" and then use "Silencio" on her, and then let everyone in the class or the school (we haven't decided) send whatever spells, hexes, jinxes, curses, etc. at Umbridge, perhaps this will convince her to the school once and for all._

_ Cover her in toad slime with a permanent sticking charm, and fed her to the giant squid._

_ Break all the saucers that are in her quarters, and replace them with centaurs that have arrows pointed at her._

_Transfigure her into a toad._

_ Create a potion that turns her into a house-elf for one week, and "accidentally" spill it on her._

_ Get permission from Snape to borrow some of his Shrinking Solution, and slip it into her morning pumpkin juice._

_ Yell out, that she couldn't be more toadlike, and then replace her voice with a toad's croak._

_ Get the former Professor "Moony" Lupin to use the full moon against her._

_ Make her use the Blood Quill (the one that she uses on Harry Potter) for a whole day, also use a charm on her so she doesn't realise she is using a Blood Quill._

_ IF to Mr Harry Potter's agreement, NOT without: Harry duels her to prove that he's a better teacher than she is. __This one is because we have discovered (discreetly of course) that Umbridge barely scraped an "Acceptable" in her D.A.D.A. NEWT exam._

_Please place your votes in the ballot box below the noticeboard by Sunday afternoon. _

_Yours sincerely, Fred and George Weasley_

_Owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes'_

Students rushed to place their many votes in the box.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Decision

The Decision

"Attention, everyone," said one of the Weasley twins. Not many could really tell which one it was most of the time.

"We've come to a decision about which prank to play on Umbitch tomorrow. We discovered that the first option outvoted all the others put together," announced the other twin.

Many students whooped and cheered hoping the Silencing charms around the tower were enough to hold the noise.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts last thing tomorrow, we'll play the prank then. Angelina, I know this sounds nuts, but once we've hung up Umbridge, we need you to the Sonorus charm on yourself and imitate Umbridge. Announce this, 'All students to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with their wands, the 7th year students insist on me seeing some of their true practical magic skills, and I wish that the teachers would get down here to watch such a ridiculous performance and give them detention later.' We'll write it down for you later,' the twins asked.

"No problem, said their fellow 7th year, Angelina Johnson, "as long as I don't have to imitate her for more than a minute, otherwise I'll be sick."

"If you are, we'll send the sick at the toad's face," cried the twins in another fit of humor.

For once, in the five years of being at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger actually wanted to participate in the pranking of a teacher.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Planning

The plan was set. Gryffindor house was ready for the announcement that would last period, for the greatest prank in Hogwarts History, the pranking…of the toad. Umbridge was gonna get's what's coming to her once and all.

It was rather surprising that Professor McGonagall hasn't already suspected anything tonight, she's been staring at us all of dinner, and if she does have suspicions, she's ignoring them, and that's even more surprising.

But I hope she doesn't suspect who we're playing the prank on, or we're gonna be in soooooo much trouble. Not the good-kind.

And even though she, and we're being polite, despises Umbridge, I doubt she'll let us hex her to the point of death.

It was Monday morning, and all of Gryyfindor house had hidden smiles on their faces, and the only teachers who seemed to notice were the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

The bell had rung.

The plan was set.


	4. The Pranking of Umbitch Toad

The Pranking of the Toad Umbitch

Last period is finally here. Fifth year Gryffindors filed into Potions class (on time for once), and each one had a vindictive smile on their face. After all, they constantly remind each other that they're the only ones who knew that Umbridge was gonna get what was coming to her.

And right there and then, right on cue, they heard the magnified form of Angelina's voice imitating that of Umbridge.

They all began packing their things back in their bags & headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Professor Snape.

The doors to the DADA classroom were wide open, but a blackboard was blocking what was going on inside the classroom.

The blackboard said _"How to Control Your Emotions in HEALTHY Doses" _

The teachers and the students went into the classroom (surprisingly they all fit), and when the teachers saw what was going on, their laws unhinged from their heads, and their mouths were wide open.

Some were delighted, some were amused and some, well some, some you couldn't tell.

McGonagall's face was flushed red, but you couldn't tell what emotion was causing this "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?", she paused, then continued, " you should have waited for me."

The students' mouths' dropped open, and Snape said, "Did I just hear correctly, that Minerva McGonagall, the strictest teacher in the whole of Hogwarts, wants to hex someone, scratch that, a fellow teacher?"

"Yes, Severus, you heard correctly," Minerva snapped briskly, "and there is no need to hide how much you want hex the stupid woman."

Snape just grunted in response, but his mouth was twitching.

"Right then! Gryffindors, and anyone else who wants to participate in this cheerful activity, CHARGE!"

Students of all ages from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin began hexing Umbridge everywhere they could reach, and by the time they were done; she was uglier than Voldemort, and that was an understatement.

The twins let her down from the ceiling, and before you could blink, she ran out of the classroom screaming that she was permanently resigning from her teaching and her Inquisitorial position, and none of the students ever saw her again.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he announced "Every student who has participated is this act of House Unity will receive ten points. Fred and George Weasley will receive an additional fifty points each for organizing the events, even though their intentions weren't House Unity." That last part he was chuckling.


End file.
